The Interrogation of Richard Castle
by neongreenninja
Summary: Detective Beckett needs to speak with her husband, Richard Castle about something very serious. Caskett future fluff.


**A/N:** This lovely idea came to me when I was walking my dog this morning. I then spent the rest of the day writing it and editing it before going to work.  
>This is my first story that I've ever posted. Reviews are welcome, as are critiques.<p>

**Summary:** Detective Beckett needs to speak with her husband, Richard Castle about something very serious. She sends two uniforms pick him up so she can question him about her recent findings. Caskett fluffy happy love.

**Disclaimer:** Characters, not mine. Story, mine.

Beckett paused before opening to door to the interrogation room. Looking down at the folder she was holding and reminding herself of the contents inside. This was going to be one of the most important interrogations of her life. Taking a deep breath she reached for the handle walked in and took a good look at the man sitting at her table.

He was a larger man, and a very good-looking one at that. Brown hair, blue eyes, gorgeous blue eyes. Married, by the ring on his left hand. And wealthy, judging by the Armani blazer and Rolex on his wrist.

Walking purposely over to him, she opened the folder and began studying the pictures inside while addressing him.

"Mr. Castle. Thank you for coming down to speak with us on such short notice."

He cocked his head to the side as his eyebrow raised slightly in confusion, but went along with it.

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Castle. I'm happy to help out the 12th in anyway I can. But maybe now you could explain to me why you had two new recruits come pick me up today. Not that I don't like seeing my wife at work."

He shot her that smile that she couldn't resist. But Beckett couldn't be broken today. She held her pointed stare and only raised her brown in question to him.

"You may address me as Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle." She snapped her folder closed, yanked the chair out and took a seat.

"Do you have any idea why you're here today Mr. Castle?" She glared across the table at him, shooting daggers at him.

"Because you missed me Detective?" He gave her a playful grin, obviously not taking this seriously. Beckett was getting frustrated with him.

"Mr. Castle if you are unwilling to cooperate with me, I would be more than happy to put you in holding for a few hours." That comment only egged Castle on even more. "Ohh. Bondage. I'm not usually into that sort of thing, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Just remember my safeword-"

"Mr. Castle! Are you going to assist me or not?" Beckett was done with his games.

Castle picked up on her tone and immediately backed down.

"Kate, what is this about?" She took a deep breath to steady herself and began to ask her questions.

"Where were you this morning between eleven and one this afternoon?"

He answered her truthfully. "I was in a meeting with my agent Paula and other board members of Black Pawn. We were working on a deal to do two more books in the Nikki Heat series."

"And how long were you in this meeting for?" She held her stare at him, barely blinking.

"Our meeting began at ten, we were supposed to be done around eleven-thirty, but the board members gave me the green light for two more books. So after everything was drawn up and signed, we left at about two o'clock. And that's when your boys picked me up, and here we are." He gestured his hands around the room, and then dropped them to his sides, slightly frustrated.

"I'm going to need the names of the board members you were with and their numbers, as well as your agent's number to verify that you were with them." Again she gave him her most serious look.

"Ok, fine. Can I ask why I'm here _Detective Beckett_?" He over emphasized her name, wondering why she wanted him to address her by her professional name.

"Mr. Castle do you have your phone on you by chance?"

He reached into his coat pocket pulled out his phone and slid it to the middle of the table.

"Did you turn your phone off in your meeting, or is it on silent?"

"Is that what this is about? You're wondering if I had my phone on silent?" Now clearly confused and slightly annoyed he stared at her in disbelief. Beckett still holding strong, said nothing and didn't move an inch.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I had my phone off. In fact I believe it's still off." He then reached across the table held down the top for a few seconds, and set the phone down at the screen lit up. The staring match between them continued as the phone booted up.

What in the world was she doing? Is she bored and wants to mess with me? Did I actually do something wrong? What if she found those pictures from that college party? So many questions rattled around his head as he tried to read anything he could get from her expression.

Kate was holding strong, her eyes giving away nothing, yet they were piercing. Her face was tight and calm. She was not going to back down.

Castle broke her gaze and looked down at his phone. He saw he had two voicemails. He reached his hand out, unlocked the screen and went to his recent calls list. Not only did he have two voicemails, but also five missed calls from the lovely woman who was sitting across from him.

"Would you look at that Detective Beckett? It seems that you called me a few times today. Do you mind if I check these voicemails?" She just gave him a tight nod.

Castle tapped a few buttons and soon Beckett's voice was heard loud and clear from his phone.

"Hey Rick. I just wanted to let you know that I have a doctor's appointment today around twelve, so if I don't answer my phone that's where I am. I'll call you when I'm done, maybe we could grab some coffee. Bye."

Castle touched his phone to hear the next voicemail and looked up at Beckett.

"Hey, uh, it's me…uhm" Kate was silent on the message and then laughed softly.

Castle looked down at the phone and then back up at her, now concerned.

"Just uhm, give me a call when you get this. Ok? I-uh-I love you Rick. Bye." The tone of Kate's voice in the message sounded happy, a little sad, maybe shocked? What in the world was going on?

"Kate tell me right now, what's going on and why am I here?" Castle was more worried than ever.

"Mr. Castle I have some photographs that may be of some interest to you. They were taken earlier today by a woman named Angela Roman. Does that name mean anything to you?" Kate set the folder in the center of the table and tapped the cover.

Rick racked his brain for anything about Angela Roman. "The name sounds familiar, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Are you sure Mr. Castle? Because she seems to know quite a bit about you. She knows that your last name used to be Rodgers, she knows you have a daughter named Alexis and that you have been married now for two years. And she says she's a huge fan of your work, especially the Nikki Heat series. Sound familiar yet?"

Angela Roman was starting to sound more like a stalker than anyone else. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait. Angela Roman? As in, Dr. Roman? She's your physician. What is she doing with pictures of me?"

"I never said they were pictures of you, I said they were pictures that may be of interest to you."

Finally making her point, she spun the folder around on the table, flipped it open and began taking the photographs and laying them out for him to see. There were four pictures that she laid out. All were in black and white, and looked almost identical. Rick began to study what was before him.

"Kate, what are these?" He knew exactly what he was looking at, but he had no idea why she was showing him pictures of an ultrasound. Kate stood up and forcefully tapped to photo in from of him.

"Take a closer look Mr. Castle." He stared up at her wondering why she was getting so worked up over these pictures. He glanced down again, and suddenly he stopped breathing all together.

Kate's finger was still on the picture in the top left corner. And right underneath her beautiful hands was the name "Castle, Kate" and today's date.

Rick's mouth slowly pulled into a grin as he began to breath again. His eyes shot up from the picture to meet Kate's. She stood staring intensely at him, but there was something else in her eyes. Rick could see right through her false, tough exterior and began laughing to himself.

Kate couldn't contain herself any longer. The most beautiful smile Rick had ever seen spread over her face. Still smiling like an idiot, he had to ask her.

"Kate, are you... pregnant?"

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly nodded her head. In an instant Rick stood up and flew over to his wife, picked her up and began spinning her around in his arms.

"Kate Castle you are pregnant? I'm a father again with the most extraordinary woman in the world! Kate I love you! I love you, Kate. So much!"

As he set her down he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into those eyes he adored. Kate reached up and brushed away the tears that had unknowingly fallen from his eyes, causing hers to well up too. He pulled her forward, kissed both of her flawless cheeks and then lowered his mouth to hers.

As his hands slid down from her face to her shoulders and lower back, he held her close and pressed his lips a little harder to hers. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and pulled him even closer. Before they knew it they were getting lost in each other, Kate pulled away first and rested her forehead against his.

"Be careful Rick. That's what got us here in the first place." He laughed at how true that statement was.

He then reached out behind him and knocked on the glass. Never breaking contact with Kate he called out "Come on guys, get in here."

Not two seconds later the door to the interrogation room burst open as Ryan, Esposito, Laine and Captain Montgomery came flying in to congratulate the happy couple.

As hugs were exchanged and blessings bestowed, Rick couldn't take his eyes off of Kate for more than a few seconds. This incredible woman had chosen him. Over every other man in this crazy city, in the country, in the world, she had chosen him. And now she was carrying his child.

He thought his wedding day with Kate was the happiest moment of his life. But today, surrounded by their friends smiling and laughing, sharing this wonderful moment with them, this was truly the happiest moment of his life.

"You should have seen your face bro. When you finally figured it out." Rick was pulled out of his daydream to Esposito teasing him about his reaction.

"Good thing I decided to being this little baby to work today." Ryan was showing everyone his handheld video camera.

Esposito asked quickly, "Did you get the entire thing?" Ryan nodded slowly with the biggest smirk on his face. "That's the man!" yelled Esposito as him and Ryan tapped fingers, "feeding the birds" over Ryan's success.

Kate walked over to Rick and intertwined their hands together but not before she told her detectives, "If you even think about posting that on YouTube, you are both dead."

Ryan and Esposito brushed off her comment, as they were too busy re-watching the entire video.

Rick asked the group to meet them at the Old Haunt for drinks and dinner to celebrate. Everyone happily agreed and made their way out of the interrogation room. Just as Kate started to walk away, Rick tugged her hand back to him. He was still standing by the table, staring in awe at the pictures before him.

Kate leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand. He returned the squeeze and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

Rick picked up one of the pictures and held it out for both of them to see. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "We're going to have a baby, Kate."

Kate could only smile. Rick sounded to proud and full of joy, it make her heart beat faster and she fell a little more in love with him.

They turned towards each other, the biggest smiles on both their faces. The met in the middle as they kissed each other. As they pulled away, Rick knelt down next to Kate's stomach and placed a kiss right above her belly button.

He gazed up at his beautiful wife and was lost for words at her glowing beauty. He stood again and began gently gathering the pictures from the table. And then the wheels began turning in his head.

"So have you given thought to any names yet?" His face lit up excitedly at the thought of picking names for their baby.

"Rick I only found out today. Plus I'm still trying to figure out how in the world you convinced me to have kids with you, when I already have one that won't grow up! One child is a lot of work, but a baby _and_ you? I'm going to have my hands full." She smirked at him as she left the interrogation room, heading for the elevator.

Rick grabbed the folder off the table and chased after her. "First off, I know those are the pregnancy hormones talking, because you love and adore me. Secondly, if you don't start thinking about names then I'm going to."

Kate shot him the ever-famous eye roll that she perfected from day one with this man. But Rick barreled on anyways.

"What about Richard Jr. if it's a boy and Kate Jr. if it's a girl!"

"Oh boy, here we go." Kate just shook her head in amusement as her crazy, wonderful husband rattled off name after name for their future boy or girl. As they stepped onto the elevator, Kate's hands ran across her ever-so slightly enlarged stomach. She was going to be a mother. She was going to be a mother with her 'one and done'. Her smile grew even larger at that thought.

Kate reached out and grabbed Rick's hand and intertwined their fingers. She met his loving gaze and gave him a smile. At some point Rick had stopped talking and now all he could do was stare at her. Looking into each other's eyes, they could see and feel what the other was saying.

"I love you Rick."  
>"I love you Kate, and baby."<br>"Always."  
>"Always."<p> 


End file.
